


Let's get out of here

by dat_carovieh



Series: Fluffy Geraskier oneshots [10]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Day 7, Established Relationship, Fluff, GeraltFluffWeek, M/M, being cute and ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: The banquet is freaking boring, like always, so Geralt and Jaskier decide they should get the fuck out.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Fluffy Geraskier oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921282
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79
Collections: Geralt Fluff Week 2020





	Let's get out of here

**Author's Note:**

> Like always the banquet was a boring affair. At least there was good food and Geralt could eat as much as he wanted. Working for nobility made him good coin, but for some reasons they regularly forced him to attend these boring shits.

Jaskier returned to him with a plate full of meats an cheese. They did often get to eat meat since Geralt usually hunted something when they camped out in the woods. But there was a huge difference between something roasted over a fire without any spices and something prepared in court. The bard sat down next to Geralt and took the wine glass in front of him.

“You know, as boring as this shit here is, the food is great,” Jaskier said and bit into the cheese. “Do you want some?” He pushed the plate a little more to Geralt. They were sitting close together and their thighs pressed together under the table. Geralt thankfully took a piece of meat and ate it. It was really damn good. Jaskier looked at him and laughed lightly.

“You got something right there,” he said and flicked his thumb over Geralt’s lower lip. Geralt opened his mouth a little to lick over the finger on his lip.

“Mmhh,” Jaskier let out a small moan. His hand moved in Geralt’s neck and he pulled him in for a kiss. Then he turned to the food again, because everything else he wanted to do was not appropriate for their current situation. Geralt joined him and together they had emptied the plate quickly. A servant came to clean up their plate. It was a mild night, a little cooling wind blowing through the guests scattered throughout the gardens.

The days had been really hot lately, so the cooler night air was a blessing.

“Oh no,” Geralt groaned.

“What is it?” Jaskier asked, looking around.

“Countess Jasmina has seen me and doubtless wants to talk to me,” he explained annoyed.

“In that case, come, let’s hide,” Jaskier said with conspiratorial grin, mischief glowing in his eyes. He got up and grabbed Geralt’s hand, to pull him up as well. Geralt complied and was pulled to a part of the garden, where less guests were. Jaskier in front of him was giggling and grabbed a bottle of wine from a table they passed on their way.

A hedge divided the part where the banquet was held from the rest of the gardens. Lot’s of trees had been planted there and in the middle was a little fountain. Jaskier slowed down and now they were walking next to each other holding hands. Jaskier glanced over and realized, the Witcher had stolen a big piece of cheese somewhere. He raised an eyebrow with a grin and bit into the cheese before offering it to the bard.

“Wine and cheese, how classy can you get,” Jaskier commented and took a bite out of it from Geralt’s hand.

“Probably if we had actual wineglasses and plates,” Geralt answered. But he didn’t mind. Jaskier drank some of the wine and handed the bottle over to Geralt who took it happily. They walked over to the fountain and Jaskier jumped up to the brim of the basin.

“You’re gonna fall in,” Geralt said, biting into the cheese and watching with a fond smile how Jaskier balanced on thr brim.

“No I won’t,” he said. Geralt took a step closer and pushed Jaskier, enough to make the bard lose his balance but immediately caught him and pulled him in his arms. Laughing Jaskier swatted at his shoulder.

“You’re an ass,” he said.

“Hmm,” was Geralt’s answer, as he let Jaskier down to the ground and kissed him. Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck and kissed him back eagerly. 

“For the record, I wouldn’t have fallen if you hadn’t pushed me,” Jaskier commented, after they had let go of each other again. They were now sitting in the grass, sharing the rest of the wine bottle. They had already drunk a little before and Jaskier started to feel the alcohol getting to his head. He felt nice and light-headed.

On a whim he pulled off his boots and rolled up his trousers.

“What are you doing?” Geralt asked amused.

“Getting in there. It’s still warm and I bet the water will feel great,” he said and jumped into the shallow water. “Come in Geralt, it’s great,” he called out. With a groan, Geralt took off his boots and followed Jaskier. It was hard to say no, when Jaskier looked do happy.

“See it’s great,” Jaskeir said, happily.

“It’s wet,” commented Geralt.

“Oh you’re no fun.” Jaskier looked like he was having tons of fun, especially as he started to splash water in Geralt’s direction.

“Do you really want to go there?” Geralt asked threatening. Jaskier absolutely wanted and so a big splash of water hit Geralt’s chest. Geralt’s eyes darkened and with two steps he was standing in front of Jaskier. Most people would have fled when a Witcher would look at them like this, but not Jaskier, he looked at Geralt challenging. In the next second he had been hauled up by Geralt and unceremoniously dumped into the water.

Jaskier came up again spluttering and launched himself at Geralt, who actually stumbled and fell backwards into the water. Geralt pushed himself up into a sitting position and was immediately straddled by Jaskier who was now sitting on him. His hair was wet and hanging into his face.

“I think, we’re even, now,” Jaskier said breathlessly.

“Hmm,” Geralt hummed and slid a hand in Jaskier’s hair, pulling him into a kiss.

Maybe the evening wasn’t as terrible as they had initially thought.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LupisLiontooth) and [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/) for Witcher Shenanigans and Fic updates.


End file.
